


right-hand slugger

by dumbdario



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, flashbacks will be mostly h/c and angst, present will be fluff and established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdario/pseuds/dumbdario
Summary: Get me a drink, I get drunk off one sip just so I can adore youI want the entire street out of town just so I can be alone with youThe year is 1921, and Ed and Roy are living in domestic bliss. They both reflect on the first year of their friendship-turned-relationship.The year is 1920, and Ed has just returned from beyond The Gate to find that things are very different from how he left them. Mustang has disappeared up North, and Ed plans to bring him back home.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	right-hand slugger

**Author's Note:**

> I've never successfully written a full fic. Past/present tense really mess me up lol, please feel free to point out any mistakes. I've been reading fic for 12 years, and Roy/Ed fic for 6 months. Notes for this fic: Post CoS AU w/ mixed in FMA:B elements, Ed & Al return through The Gate; Ed still has alchemy and automail, Al is studying med/alkahestry in Xing. Roy is up North after demoting himself, Team Mustang is split up. NOT a slow burn.  
> Playlist for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=stdr6o0-HOM&list=PLeTnE-CSo7MxHWopgV4DhgCc_2JmX5SDF&index=15  
> Not beta read.
> 
> Title based on Adore by Amy Shark.

_1922_

  
Ed looks back at Roy as he makes his way down the stairs. Roy is trailing behind him like an adoring shadow, and Ed has to turn away to hide his pinking cheeks. All Roy has to do is _look_ at him, and that's it, Ed's cherry red like a teenager with a crush. His body doesn't seem to care that he's actually a man in a long term relationship, and it continues to betray him.

Ever since he and Al made their way back through the Gate for the final time, things with Roy have been amazing. Of course, the first few months of their relationship were tumultuous, but not because of them. More because of the lingering fear and depression, the nightmares that they both had where Ed wasn’t really home. Where he was still stuck in that other world.

Once Ed finally found Roy’s hideout up North, they had spent weeks healing together before returning to civilization. The pretense of friendship didn't last long with all of the lingering, affectionate touches, words, glances. Ed still remembers how he felt when he first saw Roy again after another two years away. 

_1921_

  
_Automail against wood. Ed bangs against the door of the shoddy shack Colonel Bastard has holed himself up in. Or, he supposes, it’s Corporal Bastard now. Honestly, he’s gone for a few years and Mustang goes and gets himself demoted and transferred to what Ed is pretty sure is this world’s equivalent of Siberia. The fact that Mustang is the Flame Alchemist just adds insult to the injury._

_Ed is finally pulled out of his thoughts by the creak of the door. A single black eye peeks out and makes contact with his own gold before the door is summarily shut in his face._

_“What the Hell, Mustang? Let me in!” Ed pounds on the door for another few minutes before admitting to himself that Mustang isn’t going to let him in._

_“This is what I get for coming all the way up to this hell-hole,” Ed mutters under his breath while he sets his flesh hand on the doorknob. He hadn’t heard a lock click, so alchemy doesn’t seem to be necessary. Yet._

_As he suspected, the door swings open to reveal a small living space. The room is sparsely furnished with only a bed, small table, and trunk. The only source of heat seems to be the fireplace on the far wall, and the only light is from a single oil lamp resting on the table. Ed’s mind quickly takes in these details, but his main focus is on the man standing by the solitary window._

_Ed slowly makes his way to where Mustang is standing. Although Ed’s eyes never leave his face, Mustang won’t look away from the blank scenery he’s fixated on, and it’s really starting to piss Ed off._

_“Hey, asshole! It took me like three weeks to track you down and find this place. The least you could do is look at me,” Ed starts aggressively, but loses his steam as Roy continues his listless gaze. To be honest, Ed is a bit hurt. He missed Mustang much more than he ever would have guessed, but it seems Mustang couldn't care less that Ed had returned._

_Well, he wasn’t just going to stand still and let Mustang ignore him forever. Ed lifts his left hand and sets it firmly on Mustang’s shoulder. He jolts as if he’s been shocked, and turns a stunned eye Ed’s way. Mustang looks as if he’s seen a ghost, like he can’t quite believe that Ed is real._

_“Edward?” Roy asks, and the disbelief in his eye is clear in his voice as well. “Is it really you? Please tell me this isn’t another dream.”_

_Eds hand squeezes in his surprise where it still rests on Mustangs shoulder. Roy sounds so tentatively hopeful, like one wrong word might do him in, and Ed can barely stand to hear it. As long as Ed’s known him, Roy has never been so free with his emotions. Even his masks had masks. But Ed knows Roy is genuine in both his hope and fear. There were no signs of the typical subtle manipulation._

_“Yeah, Bastard, it’s really me. Al ‘n I are here to stay this time.” Roy turns to fully face Ed as he speaks, the sun glinting off the gold adornments on his uniform. There are fewer stars for the light to hit, and the thought makes Ed sad. Roy had worked so hard to achieve the rank of Colonel at a younger-than-usual age, and that has all been taken from him._

_Roy raises a single hand to the one Ed has on his shoulder, settling gently atop it. His eye closes and he exhales. Eye and eyepatch meet eyes, and finally Roy's gaze is not so distant._

_“”I’ve missed you, Fullmetal.”_


End file.
